Ain't Nothing but a Family Thing
by Prophet1
Summary: Castle Post S4, Blue Bloods Post S2 Third Watch post series. Rating M to allow for language and situations. Castle owes an old friend a favour, Kevin Ryan gets a new partner in Jamie Reagan; and a past Ryan has tried to stay away from collides with Castle's. Rick and Kate try to navigate a new relationship, but old secrets never stay silent for long. family/casefic
1. The Next Morning

**ATTN: Sorry for the preface here. I don't tend to like then at the start of a new story myself. This is a Post-S4 fic. But is is a cross-over with Blue Bloods (CBS) Post-S2.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The ringing of a telephone is what woke him from his light sleep. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was a little after 9:30 am. When he moved to reach for the phone he noticed the slender arm wrapped around his shoulder, and then he felt the soft nuzzling of a face against his back and into his neck.

"Mmm, don't answer it, Richard," Kate murmured.

Richard Castle had to smile at that; Hearing her say his name like that. Gina and Meredith never had.

"It's my private line, Katherine. I kind of have to," he replied.

Kate loosened her grip on his shoulder, allowing Rick to reach for the phone. With a slow yawn, she started to wake more fully. Stretching her arms above her head, she arched her back causing the light sheet covering her to slip down to her waist revealing her bare skin. Looking down she noticed and felt some new bruises starting along her ribcage.

Rick paused after picking up the receiver, taking in the sight of her. Her hair loose and wavy from drying overnight after the rain soaked state it was in the night before.

"He—Hello," he said.

"Ricky?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who is this?" Castle asked into the phone.

"It's Erin Reagan. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Rick sat up straighter in the bed, after a moment he swung his legs over the edge looking for his slippers. "Yeah," he said. "It's been a long time, how are you doing? Last I heard, your grandfather said that you turned down a position in the Mayors office."

"Who is it?" Kate asked. Her interest piqued that Castle would know anyone who would turn down a position in the Mayors office, and not be giving them crap for it.

"One sec,`D," Castle said. Placing his hand over the receiver he turned and looked at Kate giving her a smile. "A friend in the DA's office."

Kate quirked an eyebrow at that, pulling the sheet up to cover herself as she rolled over to her side leaning on her elbow, watching Castle.

"Rick," Erin said from the other end of the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said after a moment. "Sorry, I got distracted for a minute"

With a laugh Kate could hear from the other side of the bed Erin asked, "What? Am I interrupting something?" After a moments pause she said. "You know what? I'm going to call you back in about a half hour."

"Was there something in particular?" Rick asked, trailing off.

"Jamie said he talked to you about the careers day thing at Nicki's school"

"Yeah. Wait, that's today?" Rick asked.

"He said that he would be able to make it. That you were going to see if one of the detectives you're shadowing can come with. Jamie didn't feel comfortable asking them himself," Erin said.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. When is this thing? Are you going to be there?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure Nicki would love that. It's around 11:00." Erin replied.

"Great, I'll see if Kevin can make it. We'll pick up Jamie at the precinct, and I'll see you there."

* * *

**The 12th**

Jamie tugged at his collar for the fourth time on the short ride up in the elevator to the Homicide floor of the 12th precinct. He'd been given a note when he arrived for his shift to report to Captain Gates. Stepping off the elevator he went towards the first occupied desk he saw. As he approached he saw a brown haired man in an open waistcoat with a hand on his hip leaning up against the back of his chair, with a phone in his ear. When he got closer he saw the detectives shield on his hip under his fingers.

Kevin Ryan looked up from his scuffed leather shoes when he heard the approaching footsteps come to a stop. Seeing a young officer he put the phone to his shoulder and held up 2 fingers asking for a few moments.

"Yeah Castle, eleven should be fine," Ryan said. "Gates sent me an email this morning. She wants me mentoring some new kid off probation looking to get out of the bag; fast track to detective or something. Might have to bring them along when we pick up this Jamie kid down in uniforms. One sec. Can I help you?" Kevin asked, looking finally at the officer's nametag. "Officer Reagan?"

"Captain Gates?" Jamie asked.

Kevin nodded his head towards Gates' office.

"Look Castle," Kevin continued. "I've got to go. We'll talk later." Kevin hung up the phone.

"Slow day?" Jamie asked.

"Supposed to be my day off," Ryan said while reaching behind himself to yank his jacket off the back of his chair. After shrugging on the blazer Ryan clapped Jamie on the shoulder and extended his hand introducing himself. "Kevin Ryan," he said.

"Jamie Reagan," the young cop responded in kind.

They walked to Gates' office where they could see her sorting papers through the glass.

"Are you any relation to a Joey Reagan?" Kevin asked before knocking on the door.

"He was my brother."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said. "I knew him a little bit at the Academy"

"Come in," the authoritative voice of Captain Victoria Gates reached through the door.

Kevin and Jamie entered the office and stood at attention before her desk.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Ryan asked.

"Sit down please, both of you," Gates said with a soft tone to her voice. Taking a few moments she observed the two officers in front of her. "Detective Ryan, with Esposito out on suspension for the near future, and with Beckett—"

"Yeah," Ryan said interrupting her.

Gates sat back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her detective.

"Sorry," Ryan said.

"With them out," Gates continued. "That makes you senior on shift for now. I'm assigning Officer Reagan to you. You'll be mentoring him. He's looking to move up the ranks. The Lieutenant down in uniforms set up a program with the departments in the precinct: Narcotics, Anti-Crime, Robbery, Vice, Homicide, for the go getters to shadow."

Pausing to flip through a folder on her desk, she looked over to Jamie.

"There are some conspicuously blank sections of your file here Officer Reagan. Care to explain these?"

Jamie stared ahead at the wall behind Gates.

"Officer Reagan?" Gates asked.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Jamie asked.

At this Ryan leaned over to Jamie's side, saying quietly, "You might not want to start off by pissing off a Captain, James."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the loft…**

Rick was in the kitchen finishing making eggs and bacon when Kate came in from the bedroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Smells good," she said.

Rick looked up at the sound of her voice, and smiled.

Taking a seat at the counter Kate reached out and stole a piece of bacon off the plate, and began to nibble.

"Who's D?" she asked.

"Old friend from high school," Rick answered.

"From one of the many?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "The last one, after the boarding school with Damien. I met her and her brother, and another guy Reggie, the first couple of days. We were pretty much inseparable. 'D and I had a thing. Reggie and Erin had Drama together, Reggie and I had Philosophy; Danny and I had History, Shop, and Art. After Reggie, D and I were on the fencing team, they started calling us 'The Three Musketeers and Lady D'"

Rick went quiet, moving food around on his plate with a fork.

Wanting to lighten the mood of the now sad looking Castle, Kate asked. "Let me guess, you were Porthos?"

Rick smiled at that.

"No," he said. "That was Reggie. Erin was 'D, and Danny was Aramis."

"Athos!" Kate said with a smirk on her face. Picking up a table knife she poked Rick in the side. "En guarde!"

Castle chuckled at this while he swallowed a fork full of eggs.

"Trust me, if I dig up the fencing gear, I'll take you to school Katherine!"

At this Kate stood up, leaning over the counter she kissed him softly on the side of the mouth.

"So, what's this thing at 11?" she asked.

"I promised Erin a few weeks ago that I would go to her daughter's school career day thing. The city puts it on, has different groups talk about their job. Get the kids exposed to the jobs out there, set up shadowing, internships."

"Sounds like fun," Kate said. "Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't see why not. I told Ryan that I'd be there a little after 10:30. So, while I adore your choice in wardrobe my dear Katherine," Rick said as he tugged at the belt along her waist. "I don't think that Kevin or the kid need to see you in my robe."

Kate dipped her head and chuckled. Slipping her hand into Rick's, she undid the knot along her waist, and swung the loose end in her hand.

"I don't know," Kate said huskily. "I think this is a good look for me."

Rick leaned forward and rested his head against hers. Reaching up from her waist, he lifted her chin so that he was looking in her eyes. He kissed her.

"I love this look on you," Rick said. "Call me selfish, but I don't want to share it just yet." Tilting her head, he placed another kiss on her forehead. "I need to get dressed and find the car keys. And you need to change, I'm pretty sure that some of your things are in the guestroom dresser still."

"Mmm," Kate hummed. "Going to let me drive the Ferrari again Richard?"

Rick only grinned as he made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

**Back at the 12****th**

"Well Officer Regan?" Captain Gates asked again, with a now stern look on her face. "I'm waiting."

Jamie looked to his right, where Kevin had a glint in his eye and a frown on his face.

Kevin motioned his head toward the captain. "Answer the question, kid."

"I can't say, sir," Jamie said as he turned to face Gates.

Gates held his gaze for a long few minutes.

"Okay," Gates said. She looked over to Ryan. "What's on your desk right now?"

"Paperwork," he said. "Trial prep from the Mulligan case that Karpowski and I worked."

"Good."

"Captain?" Jamie asked raising his hand.

Victoria Gates made a 'go ahead' motion with her hand.

"Thanks," Jamie said. "I have an appointment at 11:00; is at my niece's high school. Sort of a career day thing that the city puts on. I wasn't expecting this posting so soon. I had already booked the time off from my Lt"

Kevin placed a calming hand on the young officer's forearm against the arm of the chair.

"Its really a community outreach thing, Cap," Ryan started. "Be seen in the community and all that."

"Alright," Gates relented. "But you're still the on call. If a body drops, you two get on it. Now get out of my office."

"Aye sir." The two said as they stood and left the office.

Ryan headed to the break-room around the corner. Taking his mug from the side of the sink he rinsed the mug under the tap. Looking up, he saw Jamie hanging by the doorway.

"So you know Castle?" Ryan asked.

"What?"

"You're the Jamie that Castle was telling me we would need to pick up before going to his friend's daughter's school right? I mean you mentioned your niece."

Jamie stepped in to the break-oom, running his hand along the counter.

"No,"he said. "Y'know, some of the guys downstairs were telling stories about this Castle guy. Some mystery writer that follows you all around. The captain is okay with that?"

Kevin finished preparing his coffee and went over to the couch in the corner. After a sip from his mug, he looked up at Jamie.

"Did. For a little over 4 years now. Well mostly he was following Beckett. You'll get to meet her when Castle meets us. If he weren't a novelist, he would make a damned good cop. Thinks outside the box. Granted sometimes he's a bit ridiculous with his theories." Ryan said. Taking another gulp of this coffee he looked the young officer hard in the eye. "But push comes to shove, there's next to no one else that I'd want to have my back. You hearing me?"

"Okay," Jamie said.

"You got a change of clothes, kid?"

"Why?"

"If you're gonna shadow in Homicide, get out of your unis. This isn't a babysitting service, look the part. This will be a lot of 'do what you're told', keep your eyes and ears open. If you have an intelligent question, ask. You have a theory, I want to hear it. We clear?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, sir." Jamie said.

"You don't have to call me sir, Reagan." Kevin said. "Ryan will be just fine. I'll call you Reagan or James until a nickname crops up."

Kevin put his mug down on the end table, and stood.

"Now," he continued. "Back to paperwork. You better get comfortable. The lawyers, especially 'Legs' likes all the paper in order."

Together they walked back to the bullpen. Glancing around Jamie saw a chair sitting by a nearby desk. He walked over and dragged the chair to the side of Ryan's desk.

"You better live up to the history of that chair, kid." Kevin said.

"It's a chair," Jamie said as he sat down, giving Ryan a strange look. Reaching over, he picked up a stack of files. After glancing through the top one, he raised his eyebrows.

"Zombies?" Jamie asked.

Ryan continued leafing through the papers in front of him. After a moment he stuck his hand out gesturing for the file folder.

"Better give me that," he said. "Castle, Espo and Beckett worked that. 'Legs' won't like that they may not be available. And that's Castle's chair."

"So, who is Legs? I know some people in the DA's office." Jamie said.

"Turn to page 3," Ryan answered in an offhand manner. "Trust me, Boyle has a set of legs on her."

Jamie turned back to page 3.

"Are you sure your files are up to date?" he asked.

"They are," Kevin replied. "Oh, yeah. She got divorced and went back to her maiden name.

Jamie started to chuckle.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," said Jamie. "It's just that I though I knew most of my sister's nicknames."

"She's your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're definitely giving me the file. There's enough fallout going around, and I don't want some over eager defense attorney to start claiming undue process or some other crap."

"Why?" Jamie asked as he handed over the file.

"The arresting officers. One is on suspension, the other resigned last night."

"So long as the suspension has nothing to do with that case, they should be fine. From what I saw, it looked like a clean confession. And who knows, maybe after catching the case the defense attorney will do your job for you."

"Hey Arthur Kirkland!" Ryan spat out. "When I said give me your theories I meant ones that!– sorry James."

Ryan leaned back in his chair, and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"I'm just a bit on edge."

Kevin looked over across the bullpen. "Hey," he yelled. "Jane! I've got the Mulligan file for you."

Detective Jane Karpowski walked over to Ryan's desk. Taking a seat along the edge of the desk, she looked over to Beckett's now empty chair. Noticing the ever present chair was missing from its side, she looked over to the young Reagan.

"Big shoes to fill in that chair, kid," Karpowski said. Looking back to Kevin, she continued. "I'm sorry to hear about Javi and Kate. Must've been hard. Don't worry. You guys are tight, you'll get past it."

"Kate sure," Kevin said. "I talked to her a bit this morning when Castle called. I think she's wanted an out for a while now. But Javi, I don't know. He holds a grudge."

"You talked to Beckett, when Castle called?" Jane asked.

Ryan leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure that the two of them don't want to go anywhere today. But Castle has a commitment at – Kirkland here's nieces school."

"I'm sorry," Karpowski said turning back to Jamie. "You're Officer Kirkland?"

"No," Ryan said. "This is Officer James Reagan. He's 'Leg's brother. Kirkland is just the first nickname that came up."

"That was fast," Jane remarked.

"It's okay," Jamie said. "It kind of fits. I did go to law school, passed the bar in New York."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" the two detectives asked simultaneously.

Downing the last of his coffee, Jamie paused. "It's a family thing," he said. "As to why I'm here. I wanted a good precinct, not a cake walk or a desk at 1PP. And this Homicide department has one of the best closure rates in the city. I want to learn. I figured I can do that here."

"Well, other than Beckett, Ryan here is the best to learn from," Karpowski said standing up. "Thanks for the file, Kev. I gotta go. I have a meeting with Cutter at 10:30.

"We'll see you," Kevin said.

Kevin set his chair back down and leaned over, opening a drawer in his desk.

"If you have a change of clothes, good clothes, go put them on. Detectives don't wear the blues in the day to day. We're going to a school, you're representing the department. Dress nice."

Kevin reached in to the drawer and pulled out a chain, he handed it to Jamie. "Hang your badge on this."

"Thanks," Jamie said. "I've got some stuff in my locker. I'll be back in a few."

"Meet me in front of the motor pool in 20 minutes".

After the young officer left, Kevin pulled out his pistol and checked the chamber, released the clip and reloaded. After checking the saftety, he stood and holstered the weapon.

'Of all the damned days,' Kevin thought.

Taking a few minutes to square away the loose paperwork on his desk, Kevin looked to the clock. 'It's going to be a long day.' he thought.

Kevin did up the buttons on his vest, shrugged his shoulders in his jacket, and walked towards the elevator.


	2. Don't Get Attached to the Car part 1

**Attn: Since this is a Crossover I have posted this under the Crossover section as well, with an alternate titles of "Ain't Nothing But a Family Thing." And here under the Main Castle section as "Unfinished Business" I may end up changing this to have a single title. I just want to make sure that readers aren't missing out.**

**I do hope you all are enjoying.**

**With any 'main' characters I will try to make it so that you will not need to have seen the other series. This will remain a Castle centric story. :) **

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Don't get attached to the Car.**

Kevin met Jamie at the entrance to the motor pool. After a quick glance at the young officer's wardrobe he said, "That'll do."

"Thanks," Jamie said of this dark slacks, collared Oxford shirt and suede car coat.

Ryan looked down the street expecting to see Castle and Beckett roll up in his Ferrari. Smiling at the unexpected memory of the weekend he and Jenny had spent when borrowed the car. Hearing a car horn, he shook his head to clear his mind. Looking up he saw an old Buick Grand National pull to the curb. Peering at the windshield, Kevin could not make out the driver, but could see them talking animatedly with the passenger in the front seat.. After a minute the passenger door opened and Kate Beckett exited and started towards her former team mate.

"Pick your jaw up Ryan!" Kate said with a laugh.

"What the hell is this?" Kevin asked pointing to the behemoth of a car.

"Rick says that the trick is to not get attached to the car," Kate answered.

Startling Ryan she pulled him into a strong hug, wrapping her arms around his back. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"You're welcome," Kevin whispered back with a catch in his throat.

After another minute Kate pulled away, another smile on her face. "So Gates has you babysitting, eh?"

"Its called 'shadowing'," Ryan said with a shrug. "I believe you are familiar with the concept?"

Kate slapped Ryan lightly across the chest with the back of her hand.

Jamie coughed quietly, shuffling his feet.

Kate looked over to eye him up and down.

"This is Jamie?" she asked.

At this Jamie took a step forward, extending his hand to introduce himself. "Officer Jamie Reagan."

Taking the offered hand, Kate shook it firmly. "Good to meet you. Have they given you a nickname yet? Castle came up with a few good ones on the way over."

"Ryan and a detective Karpowski settled on 'Kirkland' I think," Jamie said.

"Kid's got a law degree," Kevin interjected with a hike of his thumb in Jamie's direction. "And he made a wise ass crack when we were looking over the zombie case that is being handed off to 'Legs'."

"You know," Kate said. "ADA Boyle would have your nuts for a paperweight if she heard you guys calling her that."

"Nah," Kevin rejoined. "If her brother here didn't hit me for calling her that, I'll take my chances. Now, can I go give Castle crap over his car now?"

"In a sec," Kate said. She shifted her eyes between Reagan and Ryan.

With a nod, Kevin looked to Jamie, he tossed him a set of keys. "Go get the car," he said.

"You got it," Jamie said.

As he walked away down the sidewalk Jamie paused and turned back, he saw Kate pull Kevin in for another, longer embrace. He'd heard stories about Beckett and Castle from the other guys in uniform, mostly good. Jamie hadn't had occasion to see Castle face to face. Beckett he had see on the occasional visit she would make to roll call if they had a suspect to look out for. Jamie recalled a family dinner one Sunday where he had mentioned a case where he had been a first on scene that Beckett and Castle had caught as the responding detective. Upon hearing Caste's name, his brother Danny had made a bitting remark about the writer not being a cop, who shouldn't be on the street. At that Jamie's father Frank, the Police Commissioner, had told Danny to calm down and that from the reports he had seen that Castle had proven to be a valuable help to the 12th's Homicide division.

Arriving at the car, Jamie took a few minutes to check the fuel levels. Seeing a full tank, he then checked the back seat, making sure it was empty. Satisfied Reagan pulled the car around to the front of the building. There he saw Detective Ryan standing by the open driver's side door of the Buick arguing with a tall familiar looking man who was standing with his arms draped on the roof and the opened door. Jamie pulled the car over and got out to observe them. To the other side of the car, leaning over the hood on her forearm, he saw Kate. She had a broad smile on her face. Jamie sidled up to her right and crossed his arms. He leaned over to speak with her.

"What are they arguing about?" he asked.

Kate laughed, and then glanced up at the young officer.

"Who's the better anti-hero? Zorro or Batman?" she said.

"We are not," Kevin jumped in loudly. "I'm giving him crap for driving this beast of a car when he has a perfectly good Ferrari at home. And the answer is Batman obviously."

"It's Zorro!" Castle said again to Kevin. "How can you even–." He paused after looking over at the young Reagan, a look of recognition on his face.

A few long moments passed. Kevin waved his hand in front of Castle's face.

"Castle?" Kevin asked. "You still with us?"

"You look so much like your mother and Joseph," Castle said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Castle said turning away from them and clearing his throat. "Look, we better get going. See you there Ryan"

Castle got in the car and slammed the door.

Standing up and going to the passenger door, before she got in Kate looked to Ryan over the hood and the two shared a look.

Kevin nodded, opened his mouth a few times, and gestured a hooked thumb back to his car.

"Let's go Reagan," he said.


	3. Car Ride Confessions

**Car ride confessions.**

Kate continued to stare out of the passenger side window as they got farther from the precinct. Rick hadn't said a word since pulling away from the curb at the 12th. After another block had passed in silence Kate shifted in her seat to look at her friend, partner, now lover. Her everything, she thought. Reaching out she brushed a finger along his elbow.

"Rick?" she asked tentatively.

Receiving no answer while Rick continued to gaze at the road ahead, she tugged at his sleeve slowly.

"Richard, what's wrong?" Kate asked with a frown starting to form on her face.

Castle spared a glance at her, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Have I told you," he started. "That I love the way you call me 'Richard'. Especially the way you told me to not answer the phone this morning..."

"Well," Kate said. "I love the way you started calling me Katherine last night."

Richard looked at Kate.

"I've called you Katherine before," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Not like that," Kate said in a low whispery voice.

"Kate, my love, if you start using that voice we'll be cited for public indecency."

"Speaking of indecency," Kate answered. "I should tell you, that if your parking garage didn't have cameras I might have let you take me on the hood of this car."

Castle stiffened and jerked his hands on the wheel causing the car to swerve into the other lane as they went through the intersection. Car horns blared around them.

Rick glared at Kate next to him. "That's not funny!" he said as she was grinning.

"I'm not joking," Kate replied, sliding her hand along Castle's thigh.

"Isn't—isn't that kind of frowned upon by you gear head types?" Rick asked with a hitch in his throat.

"Depends," Kate answered deadpan.

Castle looked over to her with a glint in his eye.

"If you are feeling adventurous; is there any way you would let me sketch you and have my guy airbrush you on the side of the car? Wait-," he said with a flourish of his hand towards the windshield. "I just got the next book title. '_Heat on the Redline__'_"

Kate scoffed at this. "That's a terrible title," she said.

"So," Castle said, looking at her and waggling his eyebrows. "That's a yes to the airbrushing?"

Kate leaned back in her seat against the door.

"We'll see how the sketches come out," she said not trying to hide the grin on her face as she ran her hand through her hair.

After another moment, Kate asked. "So, 'D is Erin Reagan?"

Castle took a second to answer.

"Yeah," he said.

"I've known you for 4 years, and you never said anything about her," Kate said.

"Considering the history you have with meeting my exes," he said. "I didn't think it wise. Besides, we haven't talked in a while."

"Why not?"

"Not since before Joe died. I haven't talked to her or Danny for years. I figure Danny is still pissed at me. I sent Frank and Pops a long note, mostly sharing memories, after the funeral. Frank thanked me personally; which was nice," Rick said.

"Personal thank you from the Commissioner," Kate said nodding.

"Well, I was asking him for permission to shadow you, so… Joe came up," Castle said.

"And why the hell would Danny Reagan be pissed at you?" Kate asked shaking her head.

"Don't know. I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me. And Erin didn't want to beat it out of him. Last Erin and I talked it was mostly about our kids, Nicky was what, a second year then? Anyway, she was just starting her divorce."

"I'm sorry," Kate said.

"Don't be." Castle said. "He was an ass, who was stepping out on her. Apparently he had a mistress on the side for a while. I knew that they had had their problems before Nicky was born. I guess they never really went away. Nowadays Erin is mostly upset that Nic wants to be a cop."

Rick rounded the street corner sharply, causing Kate to grab for the sway bar above the door.

"The Reagans are a family of cops," Kate said letting go of the bar. "Geez, where'd you lean to drive like that Castle? Why would Erin be upset?"

"Mostly because of Reggie, I guess," Castle said. "I was the same when Alexis started her internship with Lannie and Perlmutter."

"What happened with Reggie?" Kate asked. "You sounded sad when you talked about him before at home."

Castle smiled at that, but it was replaced by a mournful expression.

"He got shot. His dad was going to drop the three of us off to fencing practice uptown after school. It was a Tuesday. Mrs. Reagan usually drove us or let Erin borrow the car. She had a last minute appointment, and Reggie's dad said that be could pick us up. That he was going that way anyway. He wasn't supposed to be there."

Rick trailed off for a moment.

"Richard?" Kate asked.

Castle wiped at his face.

"Anyway," he said turning to face Kate for a minute. "A couple of guys rolled up and blew them away."

"Reggie and his dad," Kate said rubbing her hand along Castle's arm slowly, she leaned her head against his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah," Rick said before clearing his throat.

He looked down at Kate with a soft smile on his face.

"Drive by?" she asked.

"No," Castle answered sadly. "But I figure that they didn't expect Reggie to be there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Reggie's dad was Matthew Bancroft. They called him '_The Messenger_'. He and Finnegan Ryan with the Westies helped to keep the peace back in the day. That all went to hell for a while. Could have been a lot worse to hear Pop tell it."

"I remember Royce telling be stories about the war that almost was when I was starting out," Kate said. "Said that a couple of guys were taken out, but that someone pretty important, high up put a stop to it."

Castle kissed her on the top of her head, before he continued.

"I don't know exactly was said, but PC Reagan Erin's grandfather and Finny Ryan had a meeting with members of the Five Families. After that, the city got quiet for a while."

Kate raised her head to look at Castle.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"Knowing Pop back then; add on the fact that he had had Reggie over for Sunday dinner not 3 days before he was killed… He probably said that he'd assassinate the consiglieres if everything didn't stop."

"Ballsy threat," Kate muttered.

"No, he'd have done it," Castle said plainly with a casual waive of his hand off the steering wheel.

Kate's eyes drifted down, sensing that Rick wasn't going to say more she sat back in her seat.

After another minutes silence, Castle spoke up.

"We're coming up on the school."


	4. The One That Changes You

**The One that Changes You**

Erin walked through the halls of her daughter's school, her old alma mater, waiting for the 11:00 panel to be called. Taking in the old photos that hung on the walls, she was reminded of her time here with Danny, the over protective bother; and Rick, the fun loving drifter who came to the school with a reputation in hand his and Danny's senior year but blended in within the first day of meeting her and her brother.

How he had managed to get her to tell him the 'football and the hat' story she will never know. One thing she did remember clearly, as she passed the hall that led to the drama room, was that even then he would say that "_There is always a story_". It was what had led Danny to introduce Rick to her. She remembered having a crush on him then, the roguish new boy, and a senior to her sophomore. Rick had said something to piss off her brother, what would end up being a common occurrence during their friendship, which caused Danny to drag Rick by the arm to her and Reggie as they were exiting drama class after 2nd period to recount the whole thing.

Erin smiled as she remembered that day, biting her knuckle.

She had sided with Rick, only to piss off Danny more who then had raised his hands in exasperation. Reggie had ventured another opinion which caused both Danny and Ricky to turn on him to validate his argument, or try to convince him otherwise.

It was then that Mr. Switzer, the old philosophy and debate teacher, who had hear their raised voices summoned the four of them into his office.

It wasn't until she, Reggie and Rick had each joined the fencing team that the Musketeers names had started being thrown about; Danny was on the hockey team. But, it was in that office with that argument that seemed to go on for hours, and would become a running joke with the four of them, that their friendship started.

Looking over she saw a frame of old production photos, it made her smile, and tear up at the memories.

Last she had heard Danny and Rick were not on speaking terms.

'I'll have to ask day if I can invite Rick over for dinner on Sunday,' Erin thought.

"Hey Sis!"

Erin paused in the hall, turning back to look at the play photos, Robin Hood.

"Hey, Erin!" Jamie Reagan said. "Did you hear me?"

Jamie reached out to touch his sister on the shoulder.

Startled Erin yelped, "Ah!" she said turning around, she saw her younger brother.

"Don't do that!" she said as she slapped him about the shoulders.

"Hey!" Jamie said as he fought her off. "You didn't answer me."

"Its true councilor," Kevin Ryan said as he carefully approached the pair, mindful to keep a distance lest Erin turn on him. Having a sister of his own, Kevin knew to not get between the siblings in their current state.

"He was calling you for a few minutes," Ryan continued. "You seem a bit lost. Old memories?"

"Yeah," Erin said after a moment. She pointed to the cast photo and performance shots from the play along the wall.

"Nice," Ryan said as he leaned in for a closer look. "Hey, is that Castle?" he asked pointing to a shot of the dueling Sherriff of Nottingham, sword askance.

Jamie leaned in to see. "Looks like him," he said. "From what I saw at the car earlier."

Looking at the grouped cast shot, he noted. "Says here that his name was R.A. Rodgers."

Ryan glanced at the names under the photo. "Yeah, his mom's name is Rodgers. It looks like your brother was in the play there too, Kirkland. Daniel 'Aramis' Reagan; R.A. 'Athos' Rodgers, Reginald 'Porthos' Bancroft," Ryan paused at this.

"Bancroft," Kevin said resting his had back for a moment. "Bancroft, hmm. It'll come to me. Hey! There's you councilor. Erin 'D' 'Legs' Reagan."

Ryan looked over to Erin and Jamie, then back.

"You said you'd never heard of the 'Legs' nickname before, Kirkland," Ryan accused Jamie pointing at him.

"I hadn't."

Erin intervened with an explanation.

"The play only had a 3 run performance before we had to shut down. I got the name when Rick flubbed a line during rehearsals. The guys stopped calling be that after the play ended. I made people go back to calling be just Erin, or Lady 'D if they were brave enough," Erin said.

"Why did the play shut down?" Kevin asked.

"One of the main cast members died."

"I'm sorry," Ryan said.

"It was a long time ago now," Erin said.

Ryan leaned his head back, studying the ceiling for a moment.

"Bancroft," he said, snapping his fingers. "I knew the name was familiar. My uncle used to run with a Matty Bancroft."

Erin nodded. "That was Reggie's dad," she said. "So you're Kevin Ryan?"

"Oh, yes sorry," Kevin said extending his hand in greeting. "Jamie here is working with me for a while to see if he'll like Homicide as a career. If you ask me, if he's half as good as his work with OCCB, he'll be just fine."

"How the hell?" Jamie asked.

"Castle told me," Kevin said. "And no, I don't know how in the hell he knows."

"Pops told me!" Castle's voice echoed from down the hall.

Looking over the lawyer and two cops saw Castle strolling down the hall arm in arm with a happy looking Kate Beckett. Rick was pointing out various photos or items along the walls, or a classroom.

"Pops was regaling me with stories of his grandkids exploits over dinner at my bar," Rick continued when the pair reached Ryan. "We kind of ended up playing cards in the basement until 6 in the morning."

Castle managed to look sheepish at that.

Erin turned to face him. "Dad only told me that he was out with an old friend. He never said anything about you. You didn't let him drink did you?"

Castle ignored the look Erin was sending him.

"Apparently," he continued. "Pops hadn't told your dad where he was going, and he put out a call for some of the boys to go and find him. You dad's assistant, Baker found us. Your dad wasn't too happy."

"You think?" Erin said sternly.

Kate who was leaning into Castle's shoulder laughed at this.

"Richard is ever the nine year old sometimes," she said.

Erin glanced at Kate, nodding her head in agreement, a grin starting on her face.

"Erin Reagan," she said introducing herself to Kate.

"Kate Beckett."

"Oh, no!" Castle groaned and laid his head in his palm.

Kate leaned away from his shoulder leveling a look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Erin crossed her arm over her chest, and angled her had to the side.

"What?" they both said in unison, and in a similar tone.

Ryan leaned over to Jamie and whispered not so subtly, "Now that's scary!"

"Ryan!" the two women said.

Kevin looked at Jamie again, this time gesturing between the ladies as if to say, _'Isn't it obvious_'.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, and then nodded.

In unison, Jamie and Kevin turned around and left Castle staring silently between Kate and Erin.

"Y'know," he finally said. "How they say that wives should never meet old lovers?"


	5. Still on the Watch

**To make a quick answer to a review, I will make sure to include some backstory, and explain the character more when they are from one of the cross-overs. Like in this chapter where we meet some old friends.**

**Enjoy.**

**_Still on the Watch_**

* * *

Grace Foster-Finney had never liked high school when she attended. Ironic now, she thought; since she was an instructor with the EMS division with FDNY. Sure there were days when she wanted to be back on the street in a bus for 10 hours, with the long slog of boredom accented with 30 seconds of terror, or the thrill of saving someone who was an inch from dying.

She remembered how Carlos Nyetto had called her an adrenaline junkie all those years ago. He wasn't wrong. Sometimes she felt she still was. But that had stilled somewhat since she met Brendan, and later married him. Their daughter through, had cooled her jets considerably. Brendan had made the reasonable argument that one parent _'on the street'_ was enough. Grace knew, somewhat, what it was like growing up without a mother present. She didn't want that for her kid.

As she entered the school Grace caught here reflection in the glass of the door. Taking a second she stopped to adjust her blue uniform shirt and jacket. Picking up her EMS kit she looked back for her friend, Sasha Monroe.

Sasha, Councilwoman Monroe, was the longtime girlfriend of her husband's partner Lt. Ty Davis; and, a former NYPD Detective with the Internal Affairs division. It served her well on city council, but being IA never really endeared you to the blue line.

"So, how's Ty?" Grace asked.

"We're good," Sasha said with a smile. "He had a long night with Carlos and Brendan last night. I was late with a council committee meeting. So we only got to talk a bit this morning. He's running some op with Major Cases out of the '08 today. Speaking of Carlos, why is he sitting in a Bus at the corner?"

"I told him about this panel today, and since he made Lieutenant he decided to assign himself here for the day incase anyone was interested in seeing more of EMS," Grace said. "He told me that Holly said no when he asked her to join him. Said the kids needed mom at home. She still pulls shifts for the medical center near where they live, but she doesn't want the street anymore. I don't blame her."

"You can't all be Doc Parker, y'know," Sasha commented.

"Yeah," Grace said. With a glance to her watch, an anniversary gift from Brendan, she said "We better get going, we're about to be late."

Sasha lifted her purse on to her shoulder as she held the door open for Grace while she picked up her med kit.

As they went through the lobby towards the office to check for the directions to the panel, they noticed a tall brown haired man flanked by two brunettes. One was pinching his ear.

"Whoa, hey, hey!" he was saying. "You both know me, sometimes I speak before thinking."

"I thought you would have outgrown that, Ricky." One of the brunettes said.

"Oh no. That is still going strong Erin," the one pinching his ear said with a smile.

Grace stopped short when the man looked up. He was familiar.

"Doesn't he own that bar Ty and Brendan go to?" Sasha asked Grace, pointing to the trio.

"Yeah, think so. I though they said he worked with the 12," Grace said. "Hey Rick!"

Rick managed to pry himself away from Kate when he heard his name called.

Kate looked over at the voice that called his name. She saw a lovely slender brunette in medic's uniform, and what looked like Councilwoman Monroe.

"She a '_friend_' Caste?" Kate asked with a grin in Erin's direction.

Rick looked between Erin and Kate. They were giving him matching looks again.

"Yes, she is a friend, Katie," Rick said.

Kate elbowed him in the ribs at that.

Rubbing his side, Rick walked towards the two women.

"Grace, Sasha," he said extending his hand. "Lovely as always to see you again. Are you here for the panel?"

When they nodded their heads, he grinned. With a glance over his shoulder he saw Erin and Kate leaning in and whispering to each other. That couldn't be good, he thought.

"'You going to introduce us, Castle?" Kate asked.

"This is Sasha Monroe, and Grace Finney," Rick said with a hand sweeping the two. "Ladies, this is Erin Reagan and Kate Beckett."

"Sasha," Kate said. "Good to see you again. I didn't know you knew Rick."

"Well," Sasha said. "The mayor introduced us a while ago. I didn't really get to know him. Mostly I have stories from Ty, my boyfriend."

"Stories?" Erin asked. "I hope they're good."

"Not so much," Grace said. "Brendan, my husband, and Ty work Anti-Crime; and they stumbled into the Old Haunt a year or so ago. Brendan said Rick was tending bar. He asked what they did, and he gave them a free round when he heard they used to be out of the 55; and started a tab right there."

"Sounds nice of you Richard," Kate said. "I didn't think you tended the bar that often."

Rick leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You were out for a few months, and my leads had dried up."

Kate stiffened at that. Memories of those months still a sharp sting to her.

"You just make friends everywhere, don't you Rick?" Erin said.

Erin turned to address Sasha. "Doesn't Ty run half of Manhattan Anti-Crime?"

"Yep," Sasha said. "He's a Lieutenant. Grace's husband Finney is his Sergeant. Have you run into them before?"

"Just their work when it passes my desk in the DA's office," said Erin.

"I gotta ask, Erin," Sasha started. "Why you didn't take the Mayor's offer for Deputy?"

"Lots of reasons," Erin said, brushing her hair over her ear, and looking down to the floor for a moment. "I like what I'm doing now. And I didn't want to get into the bureaucracy. I have enough horror stories from Dad and Pop, and a string of DAs from Cutter and McCoy on back."

Rick looked at Erin, he knew that tone of voice. He had noticed the look she had at the floor. He might not have seen her in a while, but he knew her tells. She had wanted the job. He'd have to talk to her about it later.

Turning his gaze back to Grace and Sasha, he said. "Well, ladies, shall be adjourn to the hall?"

He crooked his arms out to the side inviting Kate and Erin to take an elbow, they did.

"Sasha, how do you know Kate?" Rick asked.

"We worked a case together a few years ago before I retired from the force, and ran for city council," Sasha said.

"She's my Councilwoman," Kate said. "I almost called her when you first started to shadow me, to see if she could convince the mayor to get you to leave."

"Pity," Rick said.

"Shut up," Kate said with a laugh. "So, the 55 huh? That was tough ground."

"Yeah." Grace and Sasha both said.

"Fun times though," Grace said.

Grace looked ahead to the hall doorway to see two blond haired men leaning against the wall and the open door. She looked them up and down, a soft smile on her face, appreciating the one in the waistcoat.

Kevin Ryan looked up when he heard the footsteps and multiple voices around Castle.

"GeezCastle," Kevin said. "What is it with you and women?"

"Just my charm," Castle replied jokingly.

"Oh, so you pissed these two off in 40 seconds too, huh?" Kevin said deadpan.


	6. At the 08

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I upped the rating again to allow for language. Being a post S4 fic, this will completely ignoring anything from the now ongoing , and so far great, Season 5.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at The 08**

Danny Reagan looked over to his partner, Detective First Grade Jackie Curatola. Jackie was leaning against the filing cabinet that sat by her desk, gnawing on the end of her pen while she took in the Anti-Crime boys and the uniforms go over the op that was going down today.

Danny was only half listening. He had a leave starting at the end of his shift. And barring any tour extensions, or a major emergency, he was off for vacation. He and Jackie were only involved for logistical support, and to be an extra body if the young lieutenant and his sergeant need anything.

Danny perked up when there was a laugh from the gathered uniforms. He looked up to Jackie to see her reaction.

"Want to check that out?" Danny asked.

Jackie picked up the folder on her desk and rounded behind Danny. She smacked him in the back of the head with a smile on her face as she made her way over to the crowd.

"Hey Reagan," Jackie said with a look over her shoulder. "Stop checking me out, or I'll tell your wife."

With a laugh, Danny threw a crumpled up coffee cup her way, missing handsomely.

As she walked to the gathered uniforms by the peg board and conference table, Jackie took in the Lieutenant, a young looking, clean shaven, bald black man who was giving directions on the map for positions the uniforms would be stationed at. She had heard good things about Davis. As she approached, she heard Davis address the uniform Sergeant.

"Bosco, I need you manning the dispatch radio, in case we need support," Davis was saying. He looked up and saw Jackie approaching. "Curatola here and her partner will be the on call response."

Jackie leaned over a chair that was by the table, looking over the map.

The sergeant, Bosco, crossed his arms. "'C'mon Davis," he said. "The radio? This isn't my first at bat man! Besides–."

"Bosco," Davis said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking up with a dull sound to his voice. "Give me a break. I want you on the radio. I need Finney with me, and I trust you to move resources. Before we move out I want you to check with Central and remind them of the Op, so that they know what is going on. Keep the unassigned RMPs away. Check in with Central in case we need to reassign anyone."

"Lieu," one of the young patrolmen said. "If the sarge doesn't want to man the radio, I can do that. He's probably been manning a desk too long anyway."

Some of the surrounding officers chuckled at that.

Jackie cracked a smile in Boscorelli's direction.

"Hey!" A sharp, gruff, male voice cut through the laughter.

Half a dozen heads turned to the new voice, and the heavy footsteps that walked into the bullpen, followed by the sound of heels.

"Caparzo, is it?" the voice asked.

Office Caparzo looked sheepishly up to the approaching pair.

"Yes, sir," Caparzo said.

"Well, Caparzo," Captain John Miller said. "This guy has probably forgotten more about police work than you will ever know. You want in on Anti-Crime, you've probably heard some stories, am I right?"

Caparzo nodded, along with some of the other younger officers.

Jackie brushed her hair over her shoulder taking in the blonde standing next to the Captain. She could clearly see that the blond was trying to suppress a smile while her gaze alternated between the Captain and Sergeant Boscorelli.

For his part, Bosco, as he had introduced himself to her earlier was looking over at Davis as if trying to win a staring contest. Davis raised an eyebrow at that.

"From what I heard, Sergeant Bosco here," Caparzo was saying. "He doesn't go in for Anti-Crime, he was years in Bed-Stuy with the '79 and never wanted out of a car, and bitched any time he had to work the station desk."

"Sounds like Bosco," the blonde said.

Bosco cut his gaze from Davis to the Blond.

"Thanks, Faith," he said dryly. "You're not helping."

"I may have your back pretty well no matter what, Bos. But that doesn't mean I won't call you an ass while I do it."Faith said.

The uniforms chuckled at that.

"Sergeant Boscorelli," Captain Miller spoke to be heard over the laughter. "Was there when Marcel Hollis was taken out. What it comes down to, is that he's seen more shit than you. You think he wants to be here? This is a favour to an old friend in the Lieutenant here. They used to run together in the 55 back in the day. You said he wanted to be in a car. Well hot shot, that's where most police work is done, on the street, every day, every call, no bull shit, balls out being the Police."

Miller paused to take in the faces of the uniformed officers. Hearing silence, he noticed that the bullpen had stopped to listen to him as well.

"Besides," he continued, taping his fist against the table. "You don't turn down a meritorious promotion."

Bosco managed to look embarrassed at that.

"Thanks, Cap" Bosco said.

Miller looked over to Davis, and asked. "Are you checking in with Central to see where the resources are?"

"I'm having Bosco handle that in a few," Ty Davis said.

"Good," Miller responded. "'Cause I heard from and old friend I used to run with, there's some outreach thing at a school in the area. Cops, EMT, FDNY, city council, that kind of thing. Might want to steer clear of the school if we can."

"The school is part of the reason we're running the op, Captain," Davis said. "We have intel that some of the drugs are going through the school quad. The gangs aren't initiating or anything, but they might be using some of the students for go betweens or actually dealing."

"Fancy private school like that, bound to be some pissed off parents if we have to question any of the kids," Miller said. "Faith? Could you and Jackie here check the school roster against the op list?"

Faith looked over to Jackie.

"Sure boss," Jackie said. "Over here Faith."

Curatola and Faith Yokas went over to Ty's desk and pulled a laptop over to run the cross check.

"So," Jackie asked, speaking up. "Who is this old friend Captain?"

"Just an old friend, detective," Miller said dismissively.

"They on the job? Wait a minute," Jackie said with a wave of her hand in Davis's direction. "I know this school. PC's grand daughter goes to this school."

"So," Davis said. "Are you expecting to pick her up for trafficking?"

"Nicki?" Jackie asked. "No way in hell."

"No problem then," Bosco chimed in. "Look, Davis, can we do this now? 'Cause I want lunch some time before midnight."

"Nice," Davis said, while the uniforms chuckled. "I would have thought a command would have changed you."

"Nope," Faith spoke up from the side of the room. "He's the same old Bosco. Just with Westlake money."

"Can we leave my nefarious family members out of this?" Bosco lamented, leaning his head back and blowing out a loud breath of air.

"You got a crap load of money, Bos," Faith continued.

"Doesn't matter," Bosco said. "I want to finish my 20, and get out. I only took the bump to Sergeant because Sworsky said it would be one of the last things he'd get to do."

"I know, Bos," Faith said.

"School is clear," Jackie spoke up.

Ty Davis and Captain Miller started gathering up papers from the conference table.

Jackie looked across the bullpen to her partner, Danny. He still hadn't moved from his desk chair. She could see him looking at a small book in his hand, as he leaned over hunched against the side of his desk.

Her interest piqued, she walked over to Danny.

"Hey," she said, her voice taking a softer tone. "You okay?"

Jackie rested a hand on her partner's shoulder, looking down at the photo. Erin, she recognized; but not the other two boys with her and Danny. Seeing the shock of hair on Danny's head, she smiled.

"So," Jackie continued. "You did have hair once. Reagan, you hearing me?"

Danny startled at the question. "Sorry, Jack," he said.

Jackie leaned her hip against Danny's desk.

"Old friends?"

"Old friends," Danny said with a sound of regret in his voice. "That guy there, the one with the mustache; today's the anniversary of his death."

"I'm sorry," Jackie said.

"And the other guy?"

"Ricky," Danny said. "Haven't spoken to him in years, not since long before Joe died. Bastard didn't even come to the funeral."

"Why haven't you talked with him, if he was such a good friend?"

"He made Erin cry," Danny said.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah, back then. Typical of my sister however, she said to mind my own business. I try to talk to Rick about it, he says to talk to her. We get in a fight, and we haven't really spoken in about 15 years."

Danny trailed off at that.

"But some days... some days, like today; I just want my friend back."


	7. Honesty for Tyrone

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Had a bit of tweaking to do.**

**I changed the rating again, back down to T. I will try not to move the rating up and down. But I wanted to let more people see the story. Since FF.N tends to default the story search ratings.**

**Most of the story will be network broadcast level, but sometimes for character purposes, or story, I'll need to up to an M rating.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and not to push, but feedback is always a nice bonus. Like 'shooting the manager at the Foodway' according to Brooks in Shawshank.**

* * *

**Honesty for Tyrone**

"So that is your average day with EMS. But, keep in mind there is no such thing as a _normal_ day when you are on the street. Ask the three cops."

One of the students sitting next to Nicki raised a hand.

The teacher pointed her out. "Yes?"

Smiling at the group, she pointed to Kate and Rick who were leaning against the chalkboard, and in the doorway. Rick was looking down to a pad in his hands, where he was slowly moving his hand in sweeps across the page. Occasionally he would look up to the students, or over at Kate, or Erin.

"My question is for Mister Castle," the student said.

Rick looked up at hearing his name.

"Yes," he asked. Smiling at the young girl, he continued. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jennifer. And I was wondering if you were one of the 3 Musketeers?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Rick asked with a confused look.

"Well," Jennifer continued. "I'm on the fencing team and there are a few pictures of Nicki's mom with two other guys, and you look like one of them."

Rick looked over at Nicki looking for confirmation, seeing her nod Rick looked to Erin next.

Erin was suppressing a grin behind her hand.

Kate outright laughed at Rick's expression.

"Well, yeah," Castle said. "That's me and Reggie. Now, you've got to have a question for the panel? I mean this is where you get the in, the foot in the door."

"Why did you start writing?"

"An old friend from boarding school, named Damien, from before I came here. Listen, every once in a while, you meet someone that will shape your life in ways you won't understand until years later. Sometimes you are lucky enough to meet more than one," Castle said looking over at Erin then Kate.

"The point is there is always a story," he continued. "A sequence of events that makes everything make sense. I didn't really get into the writing that I'm known for until after Reggie died."

Rick started to laugh slowly.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing," Rick said. "I just remembered something I told Beckett over there after a case we had worked. Some people become Vampires, some people become Cops. What that means is that invariably there will be some moment in your life where you will either go one way, or go another. Reggie was it for me. Probably for Erin too. I followed Kate and Ryan around at first for the distraction; she was kind of a muse for me. She sparked me out of a terrible bout of writer's block. Over the next few years I followed them around as a civilian consultant, investigator. Now I count them as two of my closest friends. Now, I know most of you will have gone on the 'Take your kids to work day' assignment. What all did you do?"

The students started to name off some professions, like lawyer, doctor, contractor, and politician.

"My own daughter," Rick said. "Didn't want to follow me around. Mostly because she had done that here entire life, and didn't need to know how I can do my job in my pajamas. She spent the day cataloguing an evidence locker at the 12th precinct. And she spent the last few months interning at the M.E.'s office. I think those two experiences helped her find where she wanted to be, what she wanted to do.

"And that is what these panels are for, to open doors for you, to let you find what you might want to do. Some of it doesn't need a fancy college degree, some of it will."

Rick looked over to the teacher as if asking permission to continue speaking. Seeing her looking at him, she was smiling, apparently happy with what he was saying.

"My advice?" Rick said. "Is to know that you will fail here... and in college. Embrace that. Learn from that. Life will always be there later to beat the crap out of you. So _fail_ _here_. Here and college you have that safety net. Find out what you want to do, while you y'know have a chance to try everything.

"Maybe you will have that one passion that drives you, like Inigo Montoya. But make sure you have something to do with the rest of your like once it's over."

At this Rick stopped, seeing some of the stunned expressions on the faces of the students. He glanced over to Kate, who had a raised eyebrow with a similar shocked expression.

"Too much?" Rick asked looking over to Erin.

"Inigo Montoya, Castle?" Ryan spoke up. "Really?"

Erin started to laugh.

"Sorry," she said, looking to the students. "I just remembered something Rick used to say that pissed off my brother. '_And remember this is for posterity, so be honest'._"

Kate laughed at that.

Rick looked back to Kate, and reached out a hand. In it was a closed book, wrapped in an elastic band, with a pencil sticking out.

Curious, Kate walked a few steps from the doorway and took the book from him. Looking in his eyes, she could see that he wanted her to open it. With a quick lick of her lips she undid the elastic tie, and opened the page. Taking a breath she saw two sketches, one of her leaning in the doorway, looking slightly down at her feet, her legs crossed, with her wrists lying across her pelvis; her hair brushing her shoulders. On the other page was a portrait sketch of Erin, from the back and side looking over her shoulder, her hair brushed to one side. Kate smiled. Turning a page back she saw a two page sketch of Espo and Ryan at their desks, Espo to the right, leaning back in his chair, and Kevin leaning forward in his chair over the back of Espo's desk, with his head leaning against his arm. Flipping through the book she saw that some of the sketches went back a few years, from the dates on them. She stopped at one of Montgomery; he had one of his big smiles on his face, the one that reached his eyes. She noticed a page missing. Looking up to Rick for an answer, she noticed him looking at her.

"I gave it to his wife," Rick said softly. "I've got one set aside for Kevin and Jenny's anniversary. I did it after their wedding."

Closing the book, Kate held it close to her chest.

"Is this why you were so picky with the artists for the Derrick Storm adaptations?" she asked.

"Someday I'll have to show you the handwritten early stuff, with the illustrations." Rick tempted her, seeing her eyes light up at the thought.

"So," he continued. "Seeing these, does that change your mind about the car?"

Kate smacked him in the chest with the sketchbook.

"Not in public, _kitten_," Kate said softly.

Erin walked over to the pair, seeing the book between them. "Is that what you have been messing with this whole time, Ricky? I thought you'd be more involved in the panel. Well, until you went on your little rant. Way to scare some of them off."

Rick looked over Erin's shoulder to the teacher who was addressing the gathered students again.

"So, if any of you have any more questions, our guests have agreed to stay for a while longer to speak with you privately should you—."

The teacher was cut off by a piercing scream down the hall.

"Stay here!" Kevin Ryan said.

The two cops in the room ran for the door and into the hall. Kevin and Jamie looked for where the sound might have come from. Hearing a whimpering noise, Jamie pointed to the left.

"Stairs," he said, and took off at a run with his hand on his pistol.

Upon opening the door to the stairwell, Jamie saw one of the older students with blood on her collar, and on her hands. Jamie pulled his service weapon out. The girl locked her eyes on the gun.

"Hey, hey," Jamie said softly, as he put his free hand out in front of him, palm up. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a cop. I heard you scream."

Kevin Ryan skidded across the terrazzo flooring in front of the doorway to the stairs, he saw his young partner with his hand out towards a young girl.

"Reagan," Kevin said slowly. "Everything alright here?"

The girl looked up at the new voice.

"Sh—she… she won't wake up," the girl said motioning under the stairs.

Jamie glanced over his shoulder to Ryan, walked further into the stairwell to look under the stairs. What he saw stopped him cold.

"Shit," Jamie said as he put his gun away. Looking over at Ryan he reached into his coat pocket and took out a pair of latex gloves.

Ryan walked in to the stairway and motioned for the girl to come to him, seeing her start to cry.

"She won't wake up," the girl continued to say softly. "I tried to-."

"It's okay," Ryan consoled the girl.

Looking at Reagan, who was standing up from crouching under the stairs, he looked for an explanation.

Jamie Reagan looked down, then over at his partner and shook his head.

"Okay," Ryan said. "I'm going to need you to go with Officer Reagan here, miss. Then, Reagan, I need you to lock up the stairwell. Get Foster down here, she said that there was a Bus out front, better get whoever is on it in here too."

"On it," Jamie said as he went to the door. "If you would come with me miss. If I can ask, did you know the girl?" Jamie pointed back at the stairs.

Jamie had to lean in to hear the girls reply.

"Amanda Farthing, her dad is on works for the city. He was supposed to be here today, but had to cancel."

"Thank you," Kevin said. "Take her to the principal, Jamie."

Jamie nodded, and escorted the girl out into the hall.

Ryan closed the doors to the hall, taking a moment he walked upstairs and closed those doors as well, spotting a rope tying some old folding chairs together; he took that to tie the doors shut, to stop any one from entering the stairwell.

As he walked slowly back down stairs, Kevin put on his gloves, and tucked his tie into his shirt. He crouched down next to the body under the stairs and had a first look at the body. He heard a knock on the closed doors to his left. Looking over he saw Beckett, Castle, Grace Foster, the teacher from the forum, and a paramedic he did not recognize.

He waved them in.

"Mrs Johnson?" Kevin asked. "I hate do to this, but could you ID this young girl here?"

A look of shock on here face, Mrs Johnson walked to Ryan, as she neared the stairs she looked down. A gasp arose from her throat; she raised her hand to her mouth, as tears started in her eyes. Rick stepped up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's Amanda," Mrs. Johnson said. "Amanda Farthing."

"Thanks," Ryan said. He looked at Castle.

"Mrs Johnson," Rick said. "Why don't Kate and I take you to see the young lady who found Amanda here, okay?"

Rick looked at Kate who followed the two out of the stairwell.

Grace and Carlos Nyetto watched the three leave. Taking his bag off his shoulder, Carlos looked to Ryan.

"She dead?" Carlos asked.

"No pulse. So pretty sure," Kevin answered.

"Damnit," Carlos said. He looked at Grace. "You said this would be an easy day, hang out in the bus. It would be 'show and tell'."

"Shut up Carlos," Grace said as she started to examine the girl, checking for any vital signs. Finding none she looked to Carlos. "Yeah, she's dead."

Grace looked to Detective Ryan. "When do you think, we can move her? Take her to a hospital."

"Depends," Kevin said. "We'll need pictures of the scene before we can move her."

Carlos reached into his bag and pulled out an SLR camera and flash, handed it to Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan said dryly. "Do I want to ask why you have this?"

Grace shook her head no.

As Kevin started to take photos of the scene, Carlos got up from the floor.

"That's a lot of stab wounds, man," Carlos said.

"Can you turn her over?" Ryan asked. "Lift her shirt, I want to see her back."

The three saw only two slashes near her ribs.

Carlos started to the hall; he opened the door and reached out with an arm. He pulled in the gurney from the ambulance.

"This is not what FDNY intended when they said you can sign out a Bus for educational purposes, Grace!"


	8. Ch8- Charlatans and Circus Folk, Part 1

**Author note: **_Sorry for the delay folks. Hope you enjoy! Just a note on casting here, since I know some of you may not have seen the other shows. _

_Jackie: is from Blue Bloods, played by the wonderful Jennifer Esposito._

_Danny: also Blue Bloods, played by Donnie Wahlberg._

_Miller: of 3rd Watch was played by Aidan Quinn _

_Faith: was played by Molly Price_

_Bosco (hint from his last chapter): was played by Jason Wiles_

_Carlos: played by Anthony Ruivivar_

_Grace: Cara Buono_

__Now, on with the show... Er, fic. Right, the fans don't own the show rights... We should fix that with _Firefly_.

* * *

**Charlatans and Circus Folk - Part 1**

**_In a Van Down by the River _**

"What's that on her neck?"

"Gee, Boscorelli, it has been a long time for you hasn't it?" Detective Curatola asked.

Faith laughed at that.

The Sergeant and two detectives were sitting in the back of a command van monitoring the anti-crime operation on monitors.

"What?" Bosco asked, slightly affronted.

Faith patted her old partner on the head. "It's called a hickey, Bos. You remember those, right?"

"Want to go out back and find out?" Bosco shot back with a laugh.

"Shut up," Faith said.

Leaning back in his chair Sgt Boscorelli reached for the sandwich he had picked up at the deli around the corner, he picked up half, and offered it to Jackie Curatola.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. "Y'know, you can be cute when you want to be."

_"Oh Eight Patrol Sergeant to Central"_

The radio crackled from the sideboard in the van. Bosco picked it up.

"Go Central."

_"We have a 187 reported in your vicinity. Out of precinct Homicide and FDNY Paramedics first on scene, requesting supervisor, local detectives, crime scene and ME."_

"What's that location Central?" Bosco asked? "We have an active Operation underway."

_"Acknowledged Sergeant, location is St. Mary's High School."_

"Copy that Central," Bosco said. He looked over to Jackie, clicking off the radio. "Is that the school you checked out earlier?"

"Yeah," Jackie said, running a hand through her hair. "You think this is related? I can tell you, PC's not going to like this."

"Faith call the Captain and have him tell Davis that we need to step out," Bosco said.

"Sure," Faith said, pulling out her cell phone.

While Faith was dialing Captain Miller, Jackie's phone rang.

"Curatola," she answered. "Wait… wait, Erin hold on a second. It was a student who found the body? Jamie's with her, in the principal's office with another teacher, okay, good. Who's the detective on site? Ryan? Don't know him. He's with the 12? Wait, what? Who had the principal keep the kids in the classrooms? Some guy's girlfriend… used to be a cop, yesterday? Geez. We got a name on the vic?"

Jackie pulled out her note pad and started writing.

"That's F-A-R-T-H-I-N-G? Yeah, thanks Erin. No, Danny won't be covering this one. Because I won't let him near it. It's his freakin' alma mater for Christ sake, and you and Nicki were both there. No. I'm working an Op with Anti-Crime. Danny will take over for me here. Besides, he has vacation starting tomorrow. Yeah. Thanks Erin. We'll be there in a few."

Jackie shut her phone and looked to the other 2 occupants of the van.

"Sounded fun," Bosco said.

Jackie leveled a glare at him.

"Cap's on the way," Faith said. "Sounded like someone has all the prelim taken care of."

"Yeah," Jackie said. "A Detective Ryan with the 12. My partner's brother is partnering with him today. And Erin said that a he and a former Detective are sitting with the girl that found the body."

"Good," Faith said. "You're partner's brother, he's?"

"Uniform for two years," Jackie started to say. "The 12 is doing some mentoring program, the unis tag alon–."

Jackie stopped when the back doors of the van were torn open, Captain Miller, Danny Reagan and Sergeant Finney, and another plain clothes cop from Anti-Crime were standing there.

"Out " Captain Miller said with a jerk of his thumb.

Jackie was the first out, patting Danny on the shoulder as she went to the dark sedan behind the van. Faith and Bosco followed.

With the Detective and two anti-crime officers situated, Captain Miller turned to Faith who was leaning against the front of the sedan. John Miller pointed to Bosco.

"Is he still a good wheel man?" the captain asked.

"The best," Faith replied.

Captain Miller made his way over to the passenger side of the car, and threw the keys to Bosco over the roof. "Get us there 5 minutes ago."

"On it Boss," Bosco said with a grim smile while Jackie and Faith got in back.

_**At St Mary's, still in a stairwell**_

"Okay, who touched the body?"

The paramedics looked at the cop, the cop looked to the paramedics.

The medical examiner taped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting," Sydney Perlmutter said.

"Well," Grace started to say.

"Detective Ryan asked me to show him her back," Carlos Nyetto said. "He wanted to see if she had any other wounds."

Perlmutter uncrossed his arms and sighed, resting his left elbow in his right hand, and slowly laid his forehead in his left hand.

"You checked for vital signs?" Perlmutter asked the paramedics.

"Yes," they answered.

"Clearly you didn't find any."

"You did see the number of stab wounds right?" Carlos asked.

"The blood pattern on the left shoulder and arm of her shirt, and her chest?"

"The girl that found her," Kevin Ryan said. "She had blood on her hands, said that she couldn't wake her up. She's pretty shaken up. Beckett and my partner are with her now."  
Perlmutter lifted his head from his palm, and leveled a look at Ryan.

"Did he touch the body?"

"He put gloves on and checked for a pulse," Ryan said.

"And did any of you put gloves on before you messed with my body?" the M.E. asked jerking his head to the two paramedics.

"Yes," they said.

"Good. Now, I won't have a cause of death until I can make a more thorough examination. But from first looks, the stabbing is most likely, but I'll need to wait on the bruising on her neck to show up more to rule out asphyxiation."

"Think she might have got a piece of who did this?" Ryan asked.

"Haven't found any offensive wounds yet, but her fingernails are scuffed, and I did find some fibers under her left hand fingernails, so I should have something more conclusive for you later."

"Thanks Perlmutter," Kevin said.

"Mhmm, hm," Perlmutter grunted.

The four turned their heads when there came a knock on the door to the stairwell.

A head poked around the corner, John Miller.

"Hey, Syd-man What's happenin'?" he asked.

"Same as always," Perlmutter said.

"That bad huh?" Miller asked with a smile. As he, Faith, Bosco and Jackie walked in, he looked up to Ryan. "Your partner is coming with the crime scene guys, and I have unis sitting with the girl. ADA is sitting with the Rogers and Beckett out in the hall."

"Yeah," Kevin said. "I'd like him to see the scene, and the body. Castle does consultant work with us at the 12."

"I thought that was for books on her," Miller said.

"We're a pretty good team."

"Like you were with that guy in the motel room?"

At this Ryan stepped over to Milller, crowding his face.

"You want to ask that again?"Ryan asked, his face stone.

"Easy Irish," Miller said rasing his hands. "I'm just making a point. This 'Castle' as you call him, seems a bit unconventional is all. Wild theories, pissing off the feds when they show up."

"Don't care," Kevin said. "He's one of the best minds the NYPD has at its disposal."

"Look," Perlmutter rejoined. "Just let the hack writer in so that I can get the body out of here."

"Little pesky today, Syd," The captain said. "Was there an incident?"

"Oh, there's always an incident. People touch things," Sydney said testily with a look to Ryan, and the paramedics.

"Well, you should punish them for that," Miller said with a chuckle.

"I beg my superiors to allow me," Perlmutter said deadpan.

By this time, Jackie had moved over to examine the body with Faith.

"The bruising on her neck doesn't look like hands. More like rope," Faith said.

"Check her nails," Perlmutter said.

"Huh," Jackie said, taking out tweezers and a baggie. "Blue and white fibers."

"What?" Ryan asked sharply.

"Blue and white fibers, probably from a rope," Jackie repeated.

"Castle!" Ryan shouted to the hall.

In seconds, Rick Castle was bounding through the door with Jamie Reagan and crime scene techs behind him.

"What do you need?"

"Look at the body," Miller said.

"Hey Johnny," Castle said as he went to the stairs. As he crouched down, he head checked back to the captain. "Johnny? ?"

Castle stayed staring at the captain for a long few seconds, only broken from his position when Jackie slapped him on the top of the head.

"Hey Body here," she said pointing.

"Wha– Sorry," Castle said.

Taking a few minutes to examine the body, and the surroundings, Castle started pacing. A few seconds later he started to speak.

"Friction burns and bruises on her neck will show that she struggled, her windpipe will be intact, he didn't have a clean safe area to... the stabbing though, that's new for him, for this level of intimacy. It wasn't a knife, or dagger. There's a mix of shallow cuts and deep wounds. Son of a bitch is evolving."

"Castle?" Ryan asked.

Rick looked over to Kevin, a sad but determined look in his eye. Slowly he nodded.

"A thousand bucks its him," Castle said.

"Who him?" Faith asked.

"Jerry Tyson," Miller said. "You know him as 3XK."


	9. Secrets and History, LIVE on television

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry for the delay in the post. Had to do some clean up to tighten some of the later plot. **

**As always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Secrets and History, LIVE on television.**

"Commissioner?"

Baker knocked on the door to Frank Reagan's office and stepped in.

"Yes, Baker?" Frank asked.

As detective Baker started to speak, Frank's deputy for public affairs strode in with his ever present briefing folder in hand, waving it about.

"Turn on the TV," he said. "You aren't going to like this."

Frank looked up from the report he was reading behind his desk, to take in the face of his deputy, Garrett Moore. He didn't like what he saw.

Dropping the report on his desk, Frank sat down and removed his glasses reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Who'd we loose?" Frank asked, expecting to hear of an officer down.

Garrett raised a hand to stall the commissioner.

"No, no. No, Frank," Garrett said. "All the officers are okay. There was a body found at a high school, a student."

"Damn it," Frank said.

Detective Baker stepped forward turning the television on, the volume set to mute, "It was at St. Mary's, Commissioner."

"Nicki's St. Mary's?"

"Yes sir," Garrett said.

"Why am I hearing about this from television?" Frank asked with a sad edge to his voice. "Who is the student?"

"The school was having their civil service outreach panel," Baker said. "The news crews were already on the way before they could be recalled. One of the crews caught wind of there being a murder, and well, the masses descended."

"The student?" Frank asked again.

"Ah," Garrett started. "That's the thing."

"What?"

"It's Amanda Farthing; Gerald Farthing's daughter." Garrett said.

"Apparently Mr. Farthing was supposed to be attending the panel," Baker interjected.

"So we think this was a message, targeting Gerry?" Frank asked.

"Not according to the first detective on scene, and his consultant." The deputy said.

"Who's the detective?"

"Kevin Ryan with the 12th precinct," Garrett said. "Apparently Jamie is shadowing him for the foreseeable future."

"Who's the consultant?"

"Richard Castle."

"Well, he helps close cases," Frank said. "Wait, St. Mary's isn't in the 12th precinct. Why was Ryan responding?"

"Castle and Jamie were attending the panel, and Ryan went with. Along with a recently resigned detective," Baker said.

"Katherine Beckett," Garrett supplied. "I know, I was surprised to hear that Frank. I just got the notice on my desk from her captain and the Chief of D's this morning."

"Forgetting Beckett for the moment," Frank said. "I take it Ryan called in local support?"

"Yes, sir," Garrett said. "The '08 sent a patrol sergeant, and detective. Anti-Crime and Major Cases are running an op in the area; Captain John Miller and his partner Detective Yokas went with."

"Yokas. She's a good cop," Baker said. "Miller too. A good CO"

"Yeah," Frank said leaning back in his chair. "Ran a homicide force in Brooklyn when he was a Lieutenant. Had a pretty good run at the Italian mob before that."

Looking over to the television, Frank saw the reporter speaking to camera, and gesturing to the front doors of the school. Picking up the remote, he turned up the volume.

"_… what started as a simple careers panel for city services for these students, has now sadly turned into a shocking real life display of just what some of the city's finest do every day. We are seeing now the Chief Medical Examiner, and Paramedics exiting the building with NYPD officers and detectives, with the presumed victim."_

Frank looked to Baker and Garrett.

"Confirm the body is Farthing, then let Gerald know I'm available."

"Yes, Sir," Baker said. Turning she started back to her desk outside the door. As she reached the doorway, she was stopped abruptly by a man with a shaggy haircut, unshaven face and dirty brown coat. Detective Slaughter.

"I need to see him," Slaughter said.

"No," Baker replied icily.

"C'mon June. I'll only be a minute."

"What's this about? There's been a murder at a school; he has to deal with that."

"It's related. I was over in OCCB command, and saw the TV," said Slaughter.

Baker laid her hand on his chest, and then looked him in the eye, a small smile on her face.

"One minute," she said. "You remember how long that is right?"

"You wound me, June Baker. And I like it!" Slaughter said, taking her hand, and raising the back of her fingers to his lips.

Baker went to move around the larger man back to her desk. Under her breath she whispered to him. "Pat my ass, and I'll have yours on a platter."

At this Slaughter stood straighter, stiffening his spine. Reaching over, he brushed a hand along the small of Baker's back.

"Detective," Frank said from by the television. "Come on in."

"Thank you sir."

"You can shed some light on this, can you detective?" Garrett asked from his newly taken seat on the couch.

"This," Slaughter said pointing to the pictures of the ME, and detectives exiting the school, a few teachers and students behind them. "No clue."

"Now is not the time to try my patience, detective." Frank said bluntly.

"Wait," Slaughter said. "What are those two doing together?"

Stepping closer to the TV screen, the detective looked closely at the few people behind the detectives, a man and 2 women and a younger girl.

Frank looked at the screen.

"That's my daughter, and old friend of hers, my grand-daughter, and—." He said.

"Detective Beckett."

"Yeah, looks like. Why are you surprised to see my daughter with an old friend?"

"Because they haven't been seen together for over 15 years."

"How could you know that?"

"She's got people watching her. Not all good."

"Excuse me?"

"15 odd years ago, these two were together on a park bench about 3 blocks from New York General. Across the street and a half a block away, later that night 3 guys are dead in an alley. Two Italians and an Irish, ME report shows another blood sample was there. And around that time one of the Westies best knife men went off radar for a few weeks." Slaughter said.

"You have a point to all this?" Garrett asked drawing Slaughter's attention.

"Two years before that, the good councilor has a B&E case with faint ties to a gang that was being run by the Sanfino's. The guy swears up and down he isn't involved. Then recants, and pleads out. Papa Sanfino had lunch with O'Rourke that same afternoon."

"I still don't see a connection," Garrett said.

Slaughter turned back to the TV, seeing the ME and assisting paramedics start to move the body into the back of the ambulance. The action paused when there were screams from behind the camera position, along with a squeal of tires, and the faint sound of police sirens. A call of "Get down!" could be heard from the group of police officers. The harsh rat-tat-tat and low bang of automatic weapon and handgun fire erupted over the scene. Bullets ricocheted off the side of the ambulance and broke the sitting squad car windows, and flattened tires, while others went into the now gathered crowd of students. More screams were heard.

The news camera panned over to the street, seeing a dark late model sedan and mid 90's SUV screech around the corner, guns still firing out the back windows. Seconds later 3 police cars, 2 squad cars and an unmarked cruiser rocketed around the bend in pursuit of the car and SUV. A 4th car stopped and pulled up to the school. Two men in NYPD windbreakers exited. The taller of the two, a tall black man, went towards the cameras, saying simply to the reporters "We're going to need copies of your tapes."

The man walked over to the ambulance, where his partner was standing with the paramedics.

"Hey Finney!"

"More ambulances are on their way, Davis. Captain wants to see you."

Before Lt Davis could get to Miller, he was interrupted by an old friend in Sergeant Bosco.

"What the hell happened man?!" Bosco asked with his hands outstretched.

"Time for dick measuring later, boys." Grace Finney said from the side of the ambulance. "You mind helping to triage a few people. We still have a body to move."

Slaughter chuckled upon hearing the paramedic say that over the TV.

"I like her," he said.

"Detective," Frank said.

"I need to see the Richelieu file. No. It exists, and you can get it for me."

"There are lots of files, detective," Frank said. "I don't know this one."

"Your old man does," said Slaughter. "You do. The, far as I can see, one cop that writes the damn thing does. He's been writing it for close to 20 years. OCCB denies he exists, but it's pretty hard to hide promotions like this guy has got. Last I was able to tell, he is a Lieutenant. What did you do? Drop this guy in the black hole that is Intelligence, and give him autonomy to operate outside OCCB? Don't get me wrong this guy's good. Even I have got some real dirt bags off the street because of stuff I gleaned from files that weren't sorted right. Even if they were redacted."

"Even if what you are saying is true," Frank said. "What makes you think you would be read into any of it, detective?"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure that I know who killed the Bancroft boys, and who ordered it. And this guy, Richelieu, has been looking for the same guys for 20 years."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. You all should have a new post sooner than later. A few "Part 2" chapters are coming. And some good Castle Ryan action. And some Perlmutter quips for good measure!**

**Cheers!**


	10. Making plans by the seat of your pants

1**St. Mary's, now.**

The first thing she felt was wet along her temple. Reaching up with her fingers, running them through her hair, her hand came away with blood on her fingertips. Next she felt the strong arm across her shoulder, holding her tight to the ground next to, and covering her daughter. Looking down Erin saw that Nicki was okay; bodily shielded by Rick Castle.

The next thing was the sound. The low drone of car engines running, and dull roar of a crowd. She heard police shouting orders into radios, teachers trying to calm students, and in the background the media trying to make sense of it all.

"Everyone alright here?" Erin heard someone ask.

"Hey," the voice said again.

Erin felt herself being shaken from above. She reached for Nicki, and moved to push Richard off of them.

"Ricky! You and the girls alright?" the voice asked again.

"We're fine… I think," Erin heard her new friend Kate Beckett say from the other side of her daughter, also being held by Rick.

"Ricky, you can stand up now. The douche bags are to hell and gone with some pissed off cops on their tail,." Maurice Boscorelli said.

Erin looked up to Bosco's voice. She flashed him a smile. With a light push from Erin and Kate taking his elbow, the girls got Rick to his feet. Castle stood slowly, swaying this way and that.

"Whoa," said Bosco, while reaching to steady Castle. Kate took a tighter grip on his arm.

"Just lean on me," Kate whispered in his ear.

Rick looked down to Nicki, Erin kneeling beside her.

"You alright kid?" Castle asked.

"I'll be fine," Nicki said with a groan, rolling over and sitting up.

"Looks like you knocked your head, counselor," Bosco said.

"I'm sure it's just a scratch," Erin replied.

"Still," Bosco said. "You should get checked out by the paramedics when they get here."

"What about the girl?" Castle asked.

"The kid with Grace and Carlos?"

"Farthing," Castle said. "Yeah."

"It'll have to wait for the ME's van to get here. We might need the bus for the living, after the triage is done."

"So what was with the car chase?" Kate asked the Sergeant.

"Anti-Crime and the oh-eight were running an op a few blocks away, I got pulled away to respond to the girl in the stairwell. Shit clearly went sideways. Lt Davis didn't give me an answer yet."

"No kidding," Castle bit out, as he rotated his left shoulder.

"Ricky!" Captain Miller shouted from by the hood of one of the shot up squad cars. "Get over here!"

Looking back to Erin and Nicki he asked. "Will you two be alright for a minute?"

Taking a step away, he leaned in to Kate and kissed her forehead. "Stay with them, please?"

With her nod, Rick let go of Kate and took a few more steps with Bosco, and headed towards the car where the Captain and Lieutenant were situated with Kevin Ryan and Jamie Reagan.

"The hell happened man?" Bosco asked Davis again.

"They rabbited," the young Lieutenant replied. "Patrol gave chase, then the people we were expecting for the meet showed up. Firefight, then…" Davis gestured to the tv cameras, reporters, and shot up school front.

"That was some pretty hefty firepower they were throwing your way when the cars went by," Castle said. "Was this drugs, gang turf dispute?"

"Both," Captain John Miller said.

"Who were they under?" Ryan asked. "I mean, you gotta be pretty ballsy to do a drive by in a school zone. There are rules."

Pointing at the map rolled out over the hood of the patrol car, Sgt Finney gestured to colour coded lines running in not so easy to understand directions. It resembled something Alexis would have drawn when she was in kindergarten, Rick thought.

"We're near the edge of Sanfino territory," Finney said. "But they've been pretty quiet since some of their top guys went up. Power vacuum might be letting the underlings think they can run amok. But, Bobby S out of Staten Island has a crew around here. The Irish are pretty nasty when it comes to payback if you touch a kid. Detective's right. There are rules."

Rick leaned over to Bosco, asking him quietly. "What about the fallout from Hollis? He was a piece of work, but he was smart."

"Got something to share, Rick?" Captain Miller asked. "What's this about a guy been dead for years?"

"He was smart, right? Smart enough to organize a meet and wipe out the heads of his direct competition, right? Had the balls to introduce himself to a police sergeant in their own precinct, and start offering terms. Not a payoff, not trying to get them in his pocket; terms of how the streets can be made peaceful. With him at the top, but a certain kind of peace."

"And that sort of leadership would leave an impression," Jamie Reagan followed. "Yeah."

Jamie leaned over the map, sorting out streets, checking of ingress and egress. "If I'm organizing a meet, or a buy, and I want to be sure the cops aren't gonna interfere,"

"You send them someplace else." Ryan said.

"You send them someplace else…," the captain said. "Shit. Who's got a working car? Davis, you stay here. Get the tapes from the newsies. Finney, start rounding up car keys; we need to get back to that block. Reagan make sure the ME gets out of here with the just the one body. Bosco, you and-,"

The captain was cut off by the sound of more gunfire coming from down the street, the sound moving closer along with the roar of revving engines, and the faint sound of police sirens, and ambulance horns.

As the gunshots got closer, the students began to crouch to the ground and get behind the stone planters that lined the front walk and steps of the school, some screaming.

The news cameras swung towards the sound, moving away from the shots of ambulances and stand ups with the reporters present.

"Get Down!" Detective Curratola could be heard yelling back to the students as she moved to cover Lt Nyetto, the paramedic, by the shot up ambulance. "Perlmutter, get that body out of here!"

The writer watched as 3 of the cops split off from around the hood of the squad car. Ryan and Bosco made to push him down behind the front of the car, expecting the speeding cars and gunfire to come back around the bend any second.

It did.

Flashes of light, were seen reflected in the windows of the buildings on the corner before the sound of the latest round of blasts were heard. They echoed against the front of the school, as they were accompanied by the screech of tires, 5 cars rocketing through the intersection, and splitting off from each other. Some went straight through, 2 others turned and went careening up the street past the front of the school. The back window of the rear car opened, and more bullets smashed through the parked police cars, stuck the ME van, flattened tires of the news trucks, and broke windows in the façade of the school. The students screams were drowned out by the sharp rat-tat-tat of the automatic fire.

News cameras capturing it all, live.

Rick moved to get up, Bosco tried to hold his shoulder to keep him down. Castle shrugged him off.

"Enough of this," Castle said. "Which one of you has keys?"

"Car's shot up," Bosco said. "What? You think you can go after them? This isn't one of your stories Ricky."

Castle looked over the Kate, Erin and Nicky. Erin looked up for a moment, from tending to her daughter. She nodded to him, letting him know they were alright. "Go," she mouthed to him.

Sparing another moment, Castle held his look to the girls. He wanted to see Kate.

Ryan tugged on Castle's jacket arm. "They're alright, Castle." Ryan said, seeing the look in Rick's eyes. He'd seen it before, in the parking lot of a shabby motel while leaning against the fence surrounding the pool.

Ryan had seen Rick happy, he' seem him scared, he'd seen him sullen. Now he'd seen him angry.

Reaching in to his jacket pocket Castle pulled out the keys to his car.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Ricky-," Bosco started.

Castle didn't hear the rest. He was already off at a sprint to the staff/visitor parking lot around the corner by the quad. Thankful, now, that Kate had asked him to show him around the old stomping grounds that stared in the drama department by the back of the school.

Hoping the low fence that surrounded the parking lot, Castle dodged around the bike rack, and jumped over the hood of the principal's Chrysler Dynasty, skidding along his right hip. Landing on his feet he skipped the last few steps to the trunk of his car. Rooting around, Castle took out three duffle bags. Throwing 2 in the back, and one in the front passenger seat, Rick got in and turned the ignition. Looking behind him, he tossed the car in reverse and hit the gas.

The Buick Grand National turned out of the parking lot onto the street slowly. Rick changes gears, and maneuvered around the TV trucks.

Leaving the car running, Rick reached behind him into one of the duffles in the back seat, and pulled out vests. Strapping on the vest as he exited the car, Castle threw one at Ryan.

"Get in the car." Castle said.

Ryan looked at Castle, he looked at Bosco.

"You better go get my car," Ryan told the patrol sergeant handing him the keys. "Take someone with you. Shotguns are in the trunk."

Ryan got in the car.

"Hey Ricky!" Captain Miller called from the ambulances, near Kate and Erin, with a wave of his hand. "What are you doing?"

This caught Kate's attention.

Rick didn't hear him. He rounded the back of the car and sat in the front seat.

"Castle?" Kate said, looking up when she heard the captain. Looking over she saw him get in his Buick, with a pissed and slightly worried looking Kevin Ryan. She saw Castle look over to Ryan and say something. Kevin nodded and did up his seatbelt.

"Castle?!," Kate raised her voice.

Rick slammed his door shut, leaned over to the dash, turning up the stereo; and 80s guitar sliding the opening bars of Stan Bush blarred out from the rolled down windows catching the attention of the news cameras. The Buick Grand National spun its tires, and rocketed up the street after the 2 cars. Bosco in Ryan's cruiser close behind.

"No!" Kate's shout was heard by the TV camera's.


End file.
